


Error_404_file_not_found

by quiet_epiphany



Series: curious cat prompts 🐈 [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancer Minho, Hacker Jisung, M/M, Mutual Pining, fluff mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_epiphany/pseuds/quiet_epiphany
Summary: Jisung might scam people out of their money every now and then but there is something about Lee Minho that stops him.Probably some sort of karma since only weeks later he gets the opportunity to actually meet the handsome dancer.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: curious cat prompts 🐈 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695922
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27
Collections: Minsung





	Error_404_file_not_found

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is mostly exposition and side ships but minsung will interact soon, no worries!

Han Jisung was freaking out.  
He sat crouched in front of his laptop, feet pulled up onto a comfortable swivel chair. He had bought it after his last successful scam, and it was his favourite item out of everything he owned.

Jisung was staring at his computer setup. It consisted of two monitors one of which showed him the identity of his next victim. It was a man who went by the name Lee Minho. Minho was only two years older than him, Jisung noted studying his ID, but had quite a sum of money on his bank account especially for his young age.  
That wasn’t what threw him of his feet though. There was more to the mysterious stranger.  
Jisung always enjoyed getting to know a little about the people he was scamming. He liked to find out about their habits, their hobbies, what they spent their money on. Those kinds of things.  
What better way to do so than by going through their camera roll?

His eyes swerved to the second monitor setup where the source of all his problems was laid out in full HD, almost as if it was mocking him.  
The screen showed a video of Minho, dressed in all black. He was dancing to one of those popular songs that Jisung liked to skip since he had heard them one too many times.  
That didn’t matter though since the way in which he moved, more than made up for his boring taste in music. His presence was strong, the choreography precise in a way he had never seen it before. It was a lot different than the fluid dancing style one of his friends used, yet he didn’t need to ask for his opinion to see that Lee Minho was exceptionally talented.

Jisung started the video once more despite having watched it twice already, this time focusing on Minho’s face. When he danced, he seemed to stare right into Jisung’s soul, eyes alight with a certain fire.  
What got to him even more though was the way he grinned when the dance ended. The person filming him was cheering as Minho let out a breathless laugh that caused a small rollercoaster in Jisung’s stomach.  
It was then and there that he moved his cursor back to the first monitor and deleted the data he had pulled on Minho. He had never done this before, cancelling a scam like that and therefore sitting out on the additional money but for some reason he really didn’t want to do this to the dancer.  
Yes, they would most likely never meet and he would start to forget the handsome stranger with time, yet he still couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Thus, Jisung went on with his life.  
Only a few days after his inner debacle surrounding his almost-next-victim, Jisung was sitting in a café, waiting for his friend, Hyunjin. They usually went there once a week since Hyunjin fancied one of the baristas who they also had classes with.  
Just as Jisung was about to text him, his friend walked through the door, accompanied by the quiet tinkle of the bell that hung above it. Jisung waved at him, watching with a pout as Hyunjin barely glanced over to him before looking to the counter instead. His posture straightened immediately once he saw Seungmin who was working behind the register, ringing up the patrons’ orders.  
Seungmin actually noticed him as well and waved at Hyunjin, whose ears turned beet red. In an attempt to look cool, Hyunjin tried to return the gesture while walking backwards towards their usual table though as expected, it ended in a disaster.

Since his gaze stayed locked on Seungmin, he missed the empty chair in his way and promptly stumbled over it, arms flailing. He landed on the ground, looking like a child, his lips pulled into a small pout. Meanwhile, Jisung was doubled over, laughing loudly.  
“Couldn’t you have warned me?”, Hyunjin whined, clearly embarrassed. Jisung grinned. “Not my fault that you only have eyes for Seungmin.”, he said, waggling his eyebrows. He of course had seen this coming but well, that’s on Hyunjin for ignoring him earlier.

Hyunjin groaned and threw his head back, hissing when he managed to hit it against the chair. Defeated, he stayed still for a few more seconds. He was about to get up when he saw a hand in his direct perimeter. Hyunjin looked up and gasped. Seungmin stood in front of him, eyes twinkling with mischief and amusement.  
“Are you okay?”, he asked as Hyunjin took the offered hand. He averted his eyes and nodded, letting him help him to his feet. All of a sudden, Hyunjin felt something cold against his hand. He pulled away with another gasp, looking down to see an icepack pressed against it. “For your head.”, the barista said, gently nudging him with it once more. “Oh, you saw that?”, Hyunjin answered, groaning as he took the offered item and pressed it to the back of his head, now even more embarrassed. He had to admit though that it did help a lot. 

Seungmin chuckled, a beautifully clear sound that turned Hyunjin’s ears red even further. “I was absolutely unable to miss that. You know, I’ve never seen anyone fall in such a dramatic manner before.”, he said, the smile staying on his lips while Hyunjin buried his face in his hands.  
The barista grinned, watching him curiously. “Don’t worry, Hyunjin. It was quite cute actually. I gotta get back to work though, just leave the icepack at the counter later, yeah?”, he asked and turned around, walking back to the register.

Jisung was still laughing when Hyunjin sat down in front of him.  
“What a show, man. At least you talked to him for once, huh?”, he asked him with a grin. Hyunjin though seemed pretty starstruck. “He knows my name.”, he said, in awe. “Jisung, he thinks I’m cute and he knows my name. This is the best day of my life.”  
Jisung rolled his eyes. “He thought you flailing and falling on your butt like an idiot was cute and of course he knows your name. We have classes together. I’m pretty sure he knows all of our names.” He said rather pointedly.  
“You know, in moment like these I remember why we didn’t get along for so long.”, Hyunjin whined, watching him with narrowed eyes before.

“Anyways. I’ve got big news.”, he waved it off, “You know how I just got back from dance class?” Jisung nodded. “Well, you also know how our tutor was making such a deal out of the piece that we’ll do for the evaluation, right?”, he asked, hands gesturing as he talked. He really was excited.  
“It’s because they actually got the choreographer of the piece to collab with us on the project. We’ll be working with Lee Know, Jisung. Lee Know!”  
“I actually don’t know, Hyunjin.” Jisung replied, a grin on his lips. “Hey, that was a good one and you know it.”, he then added, his friend rolling his eyes.  
“Sure, keep telling yourself that. But seriously, he’s only a few years older than us but he’s already choreographing routines for other artists, it’s really cool.”  
Jisung could see how excited his friend was and nodded. “That does sound really cool. Is Felix just as hyped about it as you?”, he then asked curiously.  
Felix was the last member of their trio and ultimately the reason why Hyunjin and Jisung were forced to finally put their differences aside and get along.  
“Probably not as excited as me but yeah. We’re both pretty pumped about it.” Hyunjin confirmed, finally setting down the icepack.

Jisung watched him, still rather amused about the whole situation. He really hoped that Hyunjin would use it to talk actually to Seungmin instead of pining like an idiot. He was tired of hearing how beautiful their classmate was all lunchbreak long.  
That reminded him.. “I actually have good news as well.” He said. “SpearB- Well, Changbin -since that’s his actual name- agreed to be my partner for the evaluation. He’ll sit with us at lunch tomorrow.”

“Changbin?” Hyunjin asked, not quite sure if he knew who Jisung was talking about. “Yeah, Seo Changbin. He’s one class above us.” Still nothing. “Tiny guy? Pretty buff, only ever wears black?”  
Hyunjin seemed confused for a few seconds before gasping. “Wait, the one that Felix said he would pay fifty dollars for just to feel his biceps?”  
“Why do all my friends have to be idiots? I already forgot that that happened but yeah, that’s him. “Jisung sighed. If he calculated this correctly then Hyunjin won’t be the only one pining from tomorrow on. He loved his friends; he really did but they needed to step up their game. Especially Hyunjin if he didn’t want him to let Seungmin know about his little crush.

“Don’t tell him that Changbin is gonna be at lunch tomorrow. I wanna see his face when he realizes.” Jisung blinked, focusing back on what Hyunjin was rambling about. “It’s gonna be hilarious, Ji. Ten bucks that he’ll accidentally say something really awkward to him.”  
Jisung rolled his eyes. “It’s Felix, of course he will. As soon as someone who is ripped comes along it’s like his brain is being hotwired and needs to be recalibrated.”  
His friend chuckled at that and agreed. He looked down at his phone and sighed when he saw the numbers portrayed on the cute picture of his dog.

“It’s already late, I should probably get going. I still need to finish the assignment for tomorrow.” Hyunjin said, watching in glee as Jisung sat up straight.  
“We had an assignment?” he asked, eyes wide before he slumped back into his seat. “Oh man, I really need to start writing these things down, huh?” he mumbled.  
He then sighed and got out of the chair, Hyunjin doing the same. “Don’t forget to give the icepack back, loverboy.” He said, winking at his friend He knew him pretty well which was the only reason he escaped Hyunjin trying to hit him for the comment. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He called out to him just before he reached the door, making his way out of the café unscathed. 

When he got home, Jisung shot a text into their group chat to make sure his friends knew that he had arrived safely. He spent the next two hours trying to piece together his assignment though he ultimately gave up. He was tired and didn’t feel like doing it anyway so he would just hope that his teacher found a willing victim that would read it out instead of calling people up randomly.

For once, it seemed as though Jisung was lucky. His teacher did choose people without consulting them first, but he wasn’t one of those unlucky souls.  
He skipped towards his friend’s usual lunch table, waving when he saw Felix already seated. “Man, you missed out yesterday. Hyunjin made a huge fool out of himself in front of Seungmin.” He grinned, pushing the chair out so he could sit down.  
Felix chuckled. “Poor Hyunjin. What did he do?”  
Jisung started recounting what happened when they heard a groan behind them. “Are you making fun of my misery again?” the man in question asked.  
Jisung grinned. “Never.”, he replied cheekily as the last third of their group sat down with them. Hyunjin was pouting once more, struggling to open his water bottle.  
“You’re totally wrong too. He told me that I should be more careful and that he worries for me and my safety. That obviously means that he cares about me.”  
Felix raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure that’s no- “, he stopped, eyes flickering from Hyunjin to the space right behind him.  
“You need help with that?”  
The other two turned around and Jisung grinned as he saw the reason for Felix being distracted like that.  
Changbin had a small smile on his lips. He was wearing his usual attire, dark jeans and a black shirt that was cut to highlight the curve of his biceps. He gestured towards Hyunjin’s bottle which he gave him without hesitation. Only seconds later, Changbin handed it back to him as if it were the easiest task in the world.  
Jisung grinned. He could practically hear Felix’s braincells disappearing into thin air.

“Thanks man. That’s Hyunjin and Felix, they’re in my year as well. Just sit down and we can talk about the evaluation.”  
Changbin nodded and dragged over a chair from the table next to theirs, settling down next to Jisung which meant he was directly in Felix’s line of view.  
“Nice to meet you guys, I’m Changbin.”, he said casually, though Hyunjin ignored him in favour of his drink.  
Felix though didn’t give them the same luxury. “Yes, hi, you’re nice to meet. I mean meet to ni- no. I- Nice to meet you, yes.” He rambled, cheeks turning red.  
Instead of teasing their friend for their slip up though, Changbin blinked, staring at him in surprise.  
“I know you.”, he said, voice determined.  
“You do?” Felix asked, his voice almost a whole octave higher than it usually was.  
“Yeah, I recognize your voice. Wait a second- “he watched Felix with something akin to awe. It confused Jisung. Where the hell could this be going?  
“I think I know from where I recognize you. Aren’t you the guy who did the rap break in CB97’s new track?” Changbin’s piercing gaze probably didn’t help with how nervous Felix was.  
He nodded “Oh, yeah. Chan asked me to be on it since I helped him with adlibs before. He thought that my voice would fit his vision for the song.”, he explained, absentmindedly playing with the sleeves of his oversized jumper.  
“It totally does. You’re like my favourite part of the whole thing! Honestly, your flow was dope and the delivery? Damn dude.”  
Jisung and Hyunjin watched amused as Felix’s ears turned a rather dark shade of red. Changbin didn’t even seem to realize just how much he affected the Australian. He instead continued showering him and his rapping with praise.

“Wait a second.”, Jisung interfered. “You know CB97? The CB97? Most successful rapper to have come out of this shithole of school? You even call him by his actual first name and you didn’t think to tell me about it? What the fuck, man?” he pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
Felix blinked “I didn’t realize that he is such a big deal here.”, he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Sorry, I can introduce you guys, both of you actually since he’ll be at the evaluation. He’s a really great guy. We met in my first week here and he basically took me under his wing when he found out that I’m from Australia like he is.”

Jisung grinned “Dude, he’ll hear us rap then. We gotta make sure that our evaluation will be the best thing either of us has ever written.” He exclaimed, frantically rummaging in his bag for a notebook. Just like that, they seemed to be of in their own little world.  
Hyunjin rolled his eyes. He had been on his phone for most of the conversation though well, he also didn’t care much for this CB97 guy. He looked at Felix. “Let’s go to the studio already, Dance starts soon anyway. Maybe Lee Know is already there and we get to talk to him.” He suggested.  
Felix agreed, packing his lunch, and getting up. The rappers didn’t really take note of their departure, busy with brainstorming lines and arrangements.  
As soon as they were out of earshot, Hyunjin turned towards him. “So, Changbin, huh?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows. “Don’t even try to deny it. Your ears give you away and you know it.”

Felix sighed, leaning a little into his friend as they walked, his gaze focused on the long corridor instead of his face. “I mean yeah, he’s... well... I mean who are we kidding, he’s basically the epitome of my type and he’s nice too.”  
“You should ask him out then. He seemed pretty excited about you.” Hyunjin bumped his hip into his, all playfully.  
“He was excited about my rap, not me. Either way, it’s not like we really have time to actually date right now. That dance will probably keep us on our toes for the next few months.” Felix replied as they walked into the dance studio.

“I mean I’d like to think that it will. I hope that won’t be a problem.”  
The two friends stopped in their tracks simultaneously, eyes wide.  
Minho laughed. “Relax, okay? That was a joke. I know how much of a toll learning a new piece can take on you. Relaxing, especially with a date is definitely recommended every now and then.” He smiled at them and held out his hand. “I’m Lee Minho though you’ll probably know me under Lee Know.” He said sheepishly, amused to see them take his hand all shyly.  
“Now, since you’re the only ones here yet, how about you tell me what kind of choreography you’ve already done. That way I’ll get an idea of how far you are and what I can gloss over a little because you’ve already done it.”  
Hyunjin couldn’t believe it. They were actually talking to Lee Know as if they’d known each other for ages.  
In fact, the conversation between the three of them flowed rather easily and they enjoyed exploring this new dynamic that Minho brought to the tandem. He seemed to be pretty outgoing, asking questions curiously and bringing in new ideas.

Soon, more students started filling the room and the choreographer stepped aside until the group was complete.  
The lesson was exhausting. Even through the first part of the piece that Minho had prepared for them, everyone could see just how much work this year’s evaluation would be. The dancer kept a close eye on them. He was patient, telling people over and over what they did wrong and how to fix it. He demonstrated the moves, gave them cues and even tried to help by making some kind of sound effects that could be strangely helpful.  
As the two-hour mark hit, everyone was ready for the lesson to end. Minho bid them goodbye, gaze lingering on Hyunjin and Felix for a second. Those two were by far the most promising of the bunch and he would lie if he said he didn’t hope to get to know them some more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to follow me on twitter or leave requests on my curiouscat, both @moonsshmallow ♥


End file.
